


So Many Oneshots

by glennthewalmartguy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hamilton - Miranda, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, First Kiss, Fluff, Fuck Marry Kill, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Sexuality Crisis, Short One Shot, Sleepovers, Stormpilot, Stucky - Freeform, Tags May Change, discovering sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennthewalmartguy/pseuds/glennthewalmartguy
Summary: A bunch of oneshots. I thought this was better than posting a million small sad ones individually.





	1. Stormpilot- Anxiety Attack

It’s hard to breath, at first. Maybe he should have realized what was happening. Of course, he didn’t. He never does. Sometimes they start out feeling like you have to yawn, so you take a deep breath, and then another, and the feeling still doesn’t go away. Then comes the tight feeling in your chest. Like your ribcage is being squeezed and your breath is starting to come fast. Too fast.

But Poe realized it was panic attack a little too late, and now it’s too far gone to stop it. He’s been having much more trouble lately with paying attention to his health. In the cockpit, he’s always calm. His focus is unwavering, and he never has to stop to slow his breathing. But in normal life, he’s not nearly as collected.

He stops just inside the corner of the bathroom. Deep breathes don’t help anymore, and he can’t do anything but wait for it to pass. He feels like his body is buzzing, and everything is a little muffled. His eyes go unfocused, and he realizes he sat down on the floor at some point. Somewhere in his mind, he registers another person turning the corner and seeing him on the ground. They take a second to notice him, and another to kneel down beside him. Vaguely, he thinks about how ridiculous he must look right now.

“Hey,” Finn whispers. Poe looks up at him with cloudy eyes, tears streaming down his face.

“Hey, buddy,” Poe says before gasping. Finn’s eyebrows crease, and he sits on the floor with Poe.

“Can I touch you?” he asks, always so considerate. Poe takes a second to register the question, and then nods slowly. Finn scoots closer to him and wraps both arms around his shoulders. He breathes slowly in through his nose, and then out slowly as well. Poe starts to follow his lead. He comes back to himself slowly, and once he does, he’s embarrassed.

Though it’s hard move, and the buzzing inside his legs hasn’t completely gone away, he scoots out of Finn’s arms. Finn lets him go.

“Sorry,” Poe blurts out, just wishing Finn would stop looking at him. Finn tilts his head.

“No,” he says, “don’t apologize. It’s not like you could help it. I’m glad I was here to help you.” Poe continues to stare at the tiled floor.

“You don’t have to stay with me.”

“But I-“ Finn stops. He nods and leans against the wall. Poe wipes the tears off his face.

“This isn’t me,” he says.

“Of course not,” Finn pauses, “but it’s okay if it is.”

“But it’s not. I’m not supposed to act like that. I have to be the calm one. I’m the leader.” Poe presses his lips together tightly. He shouldn’t be talking about this. Finn gently places one hand on Poe’s thigh, a pained expression on his face.

“You’re not a pilot right now, Poe. You’re a person, like everyone else. I happen to think you’re very brave.” Poe stops. He looks up at Finn, and sees how he’s looking at him. He thinks about how kind Finn is, how calming he is, when he’s not panicking himself. He looks past the embarrassment of the anxiety attack, and at how wonderful Finn was at helping him. Then he looks at Finn’s hand, resting on his thigh. And Finn’s face, suddenly realizing how close it is to his own.

And he knows. Somehow, he just knows Finn feels the same way. From the look in his eyes, to how firm yet gentle his grip is, and how lovingly he wrapped his arms around Poe.

Finn looks deep into Poe’s eyes, and Poe can’t help but lean forward slightly. Finn doesn’t stop him. He leans forward more, and this time Finn does too. They pause just millimeters from touching.

And they kiss. Finn is hesitant, but Poe is, too. They move closer together, Finn’s hands on Poe’s neck. They separate slowly.

“Woah,” Poe exhales. Finn still has his eyes closed, he looks surprised.

“I’m sorry,” he says. Poe deflates.

“You weren’t… you didn’t want to… ?” He pushes himself away. Finn opens his eyes, finally, and shakes his head.

“No,” he says, “I shouldn’t have done that. You still aren’t feeling well and I-“

“Hey,” Poe cuts Finn off, “I leaned in first. You didn’t pressure me into anything. It was my choice.” Finn sighs.

“That was my first kiss.”

Poe raises his eyebrows.

“Ever?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh… I’m glad it was me.” Poe looks back up at Finn. Finn smiles gently.

“Me, too.”


	2. Stucky- I’m Not Gay, But

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is not gay. He likes girls, that’s that.

“I’m not gay, but come on. Him? Who wouldn’t,” Bucky laughed. He tried not to think about it more than he needed to. He tried not to think about how often he’d been saying “I’m not gay” lately. Because he wasn’t, he liked girls. That was that.

“Shit man, I don’t know, seems kinda gay,” Clint wiggled his eyebrows at Bucky. Steve punched him in the arm.

“Shut up, leave him alone,” he said. Bucky laughed again.

“As much as I appreciate the defense, you are too small to do literally anything to shut him up.” Steve smiled.

“I don’t mind that gay shit,” Clint said, “I’m pretty into it, in fact.” Tony looked up from his phone.

“Alright,” he said, “I found another round. Fuck, marry, kill. Michael B. Jordan, Jennifer Lawrence, Adam Scott.” Bucky chewed on his lip thoughtfully. Steve spoke.

“Remind me who Adam Scott is again?”

“Ben Wyatt, Parks and Rec,” Tony answered. Clint and Steve both made a noise of comprehension. The vote was unanimous on kill, Jennifer Lawrence. They split down the middle for Scott, Bucky and Clint voted for marry while Steve and Tony voted for fuck.

“Come on,” Clint said, “why wouldn’t you marry Adam Scott? He was such a good husband to Leslie.”

Tony laughed, “Dude, Adam Scott is not Ben Wyatt.”

“My point still stands.”

They played several rounds. Some of them easy (marry Hugh Jackman, always), and others more argumentative ( _Him!?_ ). Eventually, Tony’s mom came to pick up him and Clint, and Bucky’s texted back, saying he could spend the night. Bucky ignored the fluttering in his stomach at the thought of spending so long along with Steve.

-

After Steve’s mom went to bed, Steve pulled out his phone. They had to stay quiet. Sarah worked so hard to provide for Steve and all his friends, she deserved the rest. Steve dropped his tossed his phone on his bed and sighed dramatically, falling down beside Bucky.

“Bored,” he whispered. Bucky nodded sympathetically. Once it was time to be quiet, there wasn’t much to do at a sleepover. They couldn’t play video games, watch a movie, or talk too loud. Mostly they played on their phones until they fell asleep.

“Buck?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, Stevie?”

“Do you ever think that maybe you’re not straight?” Bucky froze. He held his breath and looked up at the ceiling. He did think that. He thought it a lot, but saying it would make it real. So he kept quiet.

“I mean,” Steve continued, “you just say ‘I’m not gay’ a lot. And I know you’re not gay but, you could be bi, right? That’s cool, you know.” Bucky stayed quiet.

“And, I don’t know about you, but I feel like… something-“ Steve stopped talking abruptly. Bucky took a deep breath.

“Yeah,” he whispered. He wanted Steve to keep going.

“You know we would all be happy, right? I’m bi, so’s Tony, pretty much none of us are straight. What’s got you hung up?”

“I don’t know.” Bucky finally rolled over to see Steve looking at him closely.

“Cause you might be missing out, if you never let yourself explore. I don’t want you to miss out.”

“Yeah,” Bucky looked anymore but Steve’s eyes.

“If you don’t want to talk, that’s okay.” Steve reached out and put one hand on Bucky’s arm.

“No, I…” Bucky paused, “I just want to know.” Steve tightened his grip on Bucky’s arm.

“Yeah?”

“Do you…”

“What?”

“How did you know?” Bucky put one of his hands over Steve’s on his arm. Steve looked thoughtful, trying to think of the right words.

“I noticed one day that I had a crush on a guy. Just, noticed. He was so good, not just to me, and I looked over at him in class and I just… knew. I liked him like that.” Bucky nodded slowly.

“You just… knew?” Steve nodded. “Did you ever tell him?”

“I haven’t found the courage, yet.”

“Do you think he knows?” Bucky tried to stay very still. Steve didn’t speak for a while. He studied Bucky’s face.

“I hope.”

Bucky went on instinct. He just hoped that he was right and leaned in. Steve stayed still for the first second that their lips touched. He rubbed his thumb against Bucky’s arm and waited. It was a little awkward, but good. Bucky relaxed when Steve smiled against his mouth. It felt right. Steve pulled back first. Bucky laughed.

“You were right, I’m not straight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun. It’s another one of me writing stories far too similar to how I discovered my sexuality, but... I didn’t get with the person.


	3. Lams- Anxiety Attack 2: Bathroom Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is a big ole dummy and doesn’t want to bother John so he just has a panic attack in the bathroom of their workplace.

Alex looks up at the ceiling. There’s hardly enough room in the bathroom to lie on the floor, luckily he’s pretty small. Today wasn’t a bad day, he’d actually been doing good until a few minutes ago. Sometimes the panic attacks sneak up on you. He knows the feeling by now, tight chest, struggling to breath, his vision going blurry. He doesn’t want to bother anyone, it happens too often for him to go running every time it comes up. Besides, this one seems like it will be easy. His mind is racing. He thinks about avoiding this. He has so much work to do this is such an inconvenience. His breathing gets faster. He’s really having trouble now. Someone knocks on the door. He can’t move. Oh god, now he’s in the way again. Of course a customer would have to use the bathroom right now. He can’t answer and tell them that he’s in here. The door opens. Alex stops being able to understand what’s happening. He hears a voice, but it doesn’t sound real.

“Alex?”

“Alex are you okay?”

“Oh, fuck, just breath with me, okay?” Alex feels tears running down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/3 Oneshots are now abt a panic attack. This one is almost the exact same as the storm pilot one lol. I found this in my docs and I can’t find anywhere that I’d posted it. It’s technically based in the Call Me That Again universe, but it doesn’t really involve anything other than the setting  
> This was fun!


End file.
